1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filter cigarette provided with a functional filter capable of effectively adsorbing physiologically injurious substances, such as basic substances and acid substances, contained in the smoke of a cigarette, and not containing any adsorptive particles (i.e., adsorptive carbon grains).
2. Description of the Prior Art
A filter cigarette provided with a functional filter containing activated charcoal particles has been used in the prior art filters. An advanced, integral cigarette manufacturing plant for manufacturing such a filter cigarette at a high production rate must be provided with preventive processes and facilities for preventing the accidental scattering of activated charcoal particles and for preventing problems in the manufacturing processes attributable to scattered activated charcoal particles. Such preventive processes and facilities require inevitably an additional investment in equipment and facilities and increase the construction cost of the integrated cigarette manufacturing plant.